


ab不分11为什么又发情

by yuzichengshuo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzichengshuo/pseuds/yuzichengshuo





	ab不分11为什么又发情

医生正和护工不可描述的时候，沈默的电话打了进来。  
“吴昊吃了你开的抑制剂，然后直接发情了”  
“什么？”医生吓得身体一缩，穴后也跟着收缩起来。护工被勒的难受，按着白白的屁股抽出大半，又狠狠的撞进去。  
“啊…你别…”  
医生一抖，手机摔到了地上。沈默听了几句淫荡的呻吟，挂断了电话。  
穿着白大褂的医生趴在办公室的桌子上，撅起屁股，被欺负的哭唧唧。  
等吴昊醒来，沈默带着他去了医院。挂了另一个专家的门诊，专家带着吴昊去做检查，检查完了的吴昊扑进沈默的怀里，像只小狗似的蹭来蹭去。  
“老师…我们可以去找原来的医生嘛…”吴昊鼻子一酸，差点哭了，其他alpha的气味让他浑身难受。沈默这时才发现自己一着急，忘了吴昊刚被标记，对信息素敏感的不行。  
“对不起，结果出来了，我们就回家”沈默搂着吴昊，心疼的亲了亲。  
专家拿着一堆检验报告回来，还没开口，沈默就抢过结果，抱着吴昊走了。  
沈默和吴昊走进刚打扫过的办公室，医生委屈巴巴的坐在椅子上哭，白大褂露出的地方种满了草莓，屁股里还塞着护工的内裤。看到来人了，吸了吸鼻子，把吴昊叫到身边。摸摸吴昊的额头，又摸了摸刚被标记的后颈。  
“痛吗？”医生温柔的问  
吴昊摇了摇头。  
“我不是问脖子”  
吴昊脸红的看了看沈默，小声的说“还好…老师…很温柔的…”  
两个人熟络的交谈沈默和护工都十分不爽，结果就是两个alpha的信息素就在屋子里打了起来。闻到其他alpha信息素的吴昊，惊恐的望着两个人。  
“你们俩一起滚出去！”医生瞪着眼，奶凶奶凶的。  
沈默把化验结果递给医生，医生翻了翻，开始解释到底是怎么回事。吴昊体质有点特殊，对某种化学物质过敏，一碰到就会发情，酒精和抑制剂里又恰好有这种物质。  
“反正你俩也在一起了，还吃什么抑制剂”  
“对了，避孕药也不能吃了，你俩，想想别的办法吧”  
沈默听完，抱着吴昊就要走，临走，医生从柜子里拿出一盒消炎的药膏，塞到吴昊手里。  
俩个人刚走，医生又推又打的要把护工赶出去，结果就是被顶在门上又操了一顿。  
回来的路上，沈默问吴昊什么时候和医生那么熟悉的。吴昊不好意思的打开微信，递给沈默。  
医生：“手把手教你如何攻略自己的Alpha”  
“骑乘，每个Alpha都不能拒绝的美妙体验”  
“读懂Alpha的性与爱”  
“发情期来了，如何愉快的啪啪拍？”  
“…”  
沈默看着一条条推送，心情复杂，只能在心里再次问候医生本人。

休息了几天，沈默和吴昊的妈妈打了一通越洋电话，很快阿姨和叔叔一起回国。两个人虽然惊讶于吴昊分化成了omega，但是看着吴昊高兴的样子很快就接受了沈默。  
吴昊就正式的住进了沈默的家里，两个人日子过的甜甜美美。  
高考成绩出来了，吴昊考的不错，报了本地一所大学，也是沈默的母校。收到录取通知书之后，沈默直接辞职了，找自己硕士时的导师谈了谈，去天的实验室做助理。准备年底考博士，这样正好一年助理，三年博士，到时候就和吴昊一起毕业了。  
快开学了，失踪快三个月的方天约吴昊出去。咖啡厅里，吴昊发觉方天好像胖了点。搂着他的alpha还有点眼熟。  
“吴昊！”方天刚向跑过来，就被alpha一把抓住，只能乖乖的走到吴昊身边。  
“好久不见啊”  
方天一脸惊讶的看着吴昊，直接扑倒他身上闻个不停，瞪大了眼睛说“你…你是omega啊！”  
吴昊尴尬的笑了笑，方天则抱着吴昊，开心的蹭来蹭去。  
“幸亏你是个omage，要是个alpha，恐怕就没我什么事咯”酒保笑了笑，给方天点了一杯热牛奶。  
笑嘻嘻的方天从吴昊怀里起来，三个人坐着聊了起来。方天听着吴昊这三个月的经历，惊讶的嘴都合不上。  
“沈老师竟然是alpha？！”震惊的方天喝了几口奶，努力的接受这个事实。  
“你呢？失踪三个月都干嘛了？”  
吴昊捏了捏方天圆嘟嘟的脸蛋“看你胖的”  
“我不是胖！我只是怀孕了！”方天嘴边还留着奶渍，抓着吴昊的手，按到自己肚子上。  
吴昊看着旁边的alpha，尴尬的笑了笑。  
“不到三个月，摸不出来的”酒保拿起手绢，擦掉方天嘴边的牛奶。  
吴昊看着酒保宠溺的笑容，有了自己的小想法。  
回到家，吴昊报告了自己今天聚会的见闻。趁着沈默做饭的时候，吞了两颗抑制剂，脱光衣服，换上了沈默常穿的衬衫。衬衫只能遮住屁股的一半。很快，抑制剂作用下吴昊浑身都开始发烫，他光着脚走到厨房。  
“老师…”  
沈默赶紧关了火，着急的摸了摸吴昊的额头  
“宝贝你怎么这么烫”沈默本以为吴昊不舒服，却发现小家伙穿着自己的衣服，里面却什么都没有。  
吴昊揽住沈默的脖子，小声的说“沈老师…我想给你生孩子…”


End file.
